thehobbitwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 8
Chapter 8: Flies and Spiders Bilbo and the Dwarves have just entered the dark Mirkwood forest. They came upon the Enchanted stream and found a boat not far away, so they lached their iron hooks onto the boat to pull it in to shore where they could ride it across. Everyone went in pairs because they knew that the boat would not be able to hold everyone at once, Bombur had to go last because he is bigger than everyone else and that made him mad. When everyone was on the other side and Bombur still on the boat almost to the other side they spotted a deer and Thorin shot one of the arrows Boern gave them (it was the last arrow), the deer ran away before the arrow could hit it. Bombor confused, fell into the stream, not being able to swim he started to drown when they pulled him out he was asleep from the enchanted water. Bilbo and the dwarves carried Bombur as they were walking through the forest trying to find a way out, Bilbo climbed up a tree to see if they had any hope of getting out but all Bilbo saw was a field of tree leaves and no ending. Bombur woke up in the darkness of the night from a marvelous dream that he was having a feast and no memory of their journey. Bilbo and the dwarves saw a little light in the distance, when they got closer they could see that it was feast with feastive elves at the table and when they approached to try and plead for help the feast would just disapear. When they tried a second time, they sent Bilbo in to ask for help because he was not as threatening as the others and the same time the lights went out, the third time Thorin went into try but the lights went out again before his big toe even enterd the circle of light, and the lights went out except this time Thorin was in no place to be see and Bilbo was fast asleep dreaming about food. When he woke up his legs were wrapped in spider cobwebs and a giant spider near him was ready to suck the life out of him, when just in time he got out his sword and tried to kill the spider but he missed and the spider retaliated by poisoning him and then Bilbo killed it with a shove and felt dizzy from the poison so he sat down for a bit and regained his strength and named his sword sting. Bilbo put on his ring, becoming invisible, and went looking for his friends. Bilbo found himself coming to a sworm of spiders with twelve dwarves hanging from a tree branch upside down wrapped in cobwebs with either their noses, feet or hoods sticking out while they were poisoned, guarded by giant spiders. Bilbo was throwing stones at the spiders and threw them away from the dwarves where the spiders would chase them and get tricked. Bilbo saved them by using his sword and tried to kill all of the spiders with the other dwarves, Bilbo revealed the ring's magic to the others and that's how they won the battle bettween the spiders and the dwarves and Bilbo. Thorin was captured by the Feastive eleves and held captive, they took him to their king were he had him thrown into the dungeon.